


Backup Onkel

by NoNoNottett



Series: Snapshots [5]
Category: Ylvis
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNoNottett/pseuds/NoNoNottett
Summary: Jens calls on his 'Backup Onkel' Calle to help him with a tricky problem





	Backup Onkel

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble is a story that is exactly 100 words long (excluding title) exploring a single moment or concept.

"What's the big emergency?"

Jens dragged Calle into his bedroom by his arm. He pointed to the plastic shopping bag at the foot of his bed as he closed the door firmly behind them.

Calle opened the bag and surveyed its contents. He bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"What do I do with that?"

"Wear it."

"I know that. Mamma told me to try it on and see if it fits, but, _how_?"

"Why didn't you ask your pappa?"

"It's for sports."

"Trust me; it'll make his day if he shows you how to put on your jockstrap."


End file.
